One True Love?
by Genevievey
Summary: Oneshot. Giselle overhears a discussion between Robert and Morgan, about whether or not we each have One True Love. Fluff.


**Author's Note:** Perhaps this strays a little from the sweet perfection of the film's ending, but I hope it is still warm enough, while being somewhat more realistic. I'd love reviews. And of course, I do not own "Enchanted", Disney does.

One True Love?

After that most eventful night at the ball, Giselle settled quickly and happily into life with Robert and Morgan in New York City. _Andalasia Fashions_ flourished, Morgan would always visit the studio with Robert on their way home from school, and they would go home together to the apartment that was their home. It was not the 'happily ever after' that Giselle had always envisioned for herself, but it was real, and solid, and without a doubt it was happy.

But even in this practical bliss, there was one little thing that gnawed away at Giselle, on the inside. Morgan's mother. She found herself looking about the apartment, wondering what decorative touches had been the woman's idea, and whether Robert thought of her when he saw them. Giselle felt a guilty pleasure in replacing the old curtains that had become her dresses; now she could make her mark on their home. These feelings confused and unnerved Giselle, the woman who had not long known what it was to be angry; these were mean feelings, and they were not even logical, as Robert and Morgan showed every sign of adoring her. They were to be married next year.

Then one night, it happened. Giselle was in the laundry, folding washing, when she heard Robert bidding Morgan goodnight in her bedroom next door.

"So you and Giselle had fun today?"  
"Yeah, she's really good at drawing."  
"Okay. Well, goodnight Morgan."  
"Daddy…?"  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"You love Giselle a lot, don't you?"  
"Very much, yes."  
"So, she's your true love?"  
"You could put it that way."  
"Then…what was my mother?"

Giselle's heart jolted, and she felt almost sick. Abandoning the laundry, she gripped the edge of the bench and strained to hear. There was no response for a moment, but she heard Robert sigh and sit down on the bed.

"Morgan…I don't even know if I can explain this to you. I know how hard it must be for you. But these things – matters of the heart – are very complicated, as you'll find out for yourself one day. I love Giselle, truly…But that doesn't mean that I didn't love your mother just as much. The thing is…I don't think there is such a thing as 'One True Love'. It's a beautiful romantic idea, but in the real world, I think that there are probably many different potential loves for each of us, several people we could be happy with. And just because a love affair didn't last forever and ever doesn't mean that it wasn't real while it lasted. I guess what I'm saying is 'true love' is any love that…that you feel deeply, in the moment you are with that person. Look, even your wise old Dad doesn't quite understand it, but trust me, whatever else is may be it really is wonderful."

Giselle looked down at her hands, and realised that her grip had relaxed, her knuckles no longer white. She heard the covers rustle as Morgan snuggled down in bed, and then the little girl murmured, "Well, in this moment, I truly love you, Daddy. And Giselle."  
"And I love you, both of you." There was such warmth in Robert's voice, it made Giselle ashamed to think what she'd felt earlier. So many new and confusing feelings lately…Yet despite them all, she now felt...felt…right.

The woman was wrenched out of this reverie but the sound of Morgan's door clicking shut and then Robert was passing the laundry door. Catching a glimpse of her, he did a double-take, pausing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said, obviously trying to gauge her reaction to the conversation she may or may not have overheard.  
"Hi," Giselle replied, finding herself averting her eyes against her will, busying herself with the pile of clothes before her. She felt her cheeks flush as Robert advanced toward her slowly, and then his hand was on her shoulder. She turned, raising her face to meet his eyes, letting him see the emotion there.

"Giselle, I…"  
"Robert," she cut in, "in this moment, I love you. Truly."  
Relief lit his features, and the man traced her cheek with one finger. "And I love you; and I don't intend on letting this moment end any time soon. I'm sure that between my logic and your magic we can make it last."

Giselle smiled up into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his torso. Any further words seemed unnecessary, and as she buried her face in Robert's warm shoulder, Giselle marvelled that there was more magic for her – for them – in this cramped laundry, than there had ever been for a girl alone in the enchanted Andalasia. Well, maybe not _more_ magic, perhaps just different. But for this moment, _this_ magic was all she needed.

_Fin._


End file.
